wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Skater Who Cried Wolf
Skater Who Cried Wolf is the first half of the thirteenth episode of the first season of Wild Grinders. The episode stars Chris Cole as a Wild Grinder character, and focuses that Lil Rob is uncertain about him that he is going to eat Meaty. Synopsis The Grinders are watching a horror film called the "Wolfman", but Jack Knife was too frantic to watch the flick. Lil Rob's mother, Patty, called the boys to turn the movie off. Before pausing the movie, the Grinders are interrupted by a howl, which can be heard forward at night. The next day, a strange person, who was named as Chris, interrupts the Grinders. Meaty was impressed by Chris's moves as the both of them recognized their traits. Lil Rob seems uncertain that Chris was familiar. Onto the next scene, Meaty and Chris made a special trick by pulling a short rope. Meaty throws the slobbered rope to Lil Rob's hands. Lil Rob made his reaction towards Chris and Meaty's friendship, feeling disappointed. Lil Rob went to Freddy's Taco Truck to order two beef and beans burritos, but Meaty takes both the burritos to share with Chris. The two dogs mauled the burritos ravenously. Lil Rob explains Goggles that he lost Meaty, but Meaty came back as he have done a new trick to skate on top of a tree. Flipz arrived contently as she remembers that Meaty and Chris are twins. Lil Rob grew worried that Meaty was not belonged to him. Emo Crys wanted to see a real-lived werewolf; that is much of some of the Grinders' disappointment. The Grinders continued to watch the "Wolfman", but Lil Rob interrupted the movie, declaring them that Chris was a werewolf. Ignoring Lil Rob's advice, the Grinders guffawed, but Lil Rob was very serious to them that he should spy on Meaty. At the basement Goggles invented a device that can connect to Meaty's collar, but was connected to Jack Knife, digging his nose. Lil Rob, Goggles, and Emo Crys are disgusted to Jack Knife's action. Goggles tried again to connect with Meaty. He was devouring a burrito and came close to the four Grinders. Surprisingly, Lil Rob saw Meaty, but Meaty was very unhappy that Lil Rob spied on him. Onwards, Meaty smells the aroma of the burritos, then leaves. The Grinders are shocked that Chris will eat Meaty. Lil Rob, Goggles, and Emo Crys planned to hunt Chris. Several of the scenes shows the video of Lil' Rob and Emo Crys, trying to find Meaty and Chris, but they couldn't resist to postpone their hunt. They've remember that Meaty and Chris are located at the Sprawl City Forest. The Grinders headed to the Sprawl City Forest, but Emo Crys is ambushed by a horde of vampire bats, attacking him. Goggles tripped on the lower tree branch, as Lil Rob is the last person to keep moving foward. Finally, he found Meaty and Chris. Lil Rob was insulting Chris that he is going to devour Meaty. Chris laughed, thinking that Lil' Rob was mistaken, but his body was trembling in pain when the full moon was shown. Lil Rob profoundly thinks that Chris will be changing, but Chris let out a belch and a few combos of flatulence. Lil Rob is truly mistaken that Chris declares that he was not the real "wolfman". Lil Rob gaped as Chris's parents are coyotes. Lil Rob apologized to Goggles and Emo Crys about Chris, but was shocked that he saw a stranger, alike to Frankenstein. The others did not believe in him, but Lil Rob was serious that it was him. The stranger reveals himself as Frankenstein in the end of the episode. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Chris *Goggles *Emo Crys Supporting Characters *Jack Knife *Jay Jay *Spitball *Flipz *Patty (as heard) Major Events *Chris made his first appearance. *Chris' parents made their first appearances. *Chris moved to Sprawl City, as Meaty was entertained by his moves. *Lil' Rob becomes disappointed that Chris will eat Meaty. *Chris wasn't a real-lived werewolf as he soon was strange. International Title Trivia *'Skater Who Cried Wolf' is the Wild Grinders reference of The Boy Who Cried Wolf. *Both Skater Who Cried Wolf and Good Dog, Bad Dog Academy shows that both Stubford Hucksterball and Officer Lackowski are absent for the first time. *Before Skater Who Cried Wolf was set to be released, its early title was Who's Afraid of the Bad Rad Werewolf. *This is the first episode to feature a popular pro-skater who is taking a major role. Gallery First Look Ep 13a background.jpg|The night backdrop Werewolf.jpg|The werewolf from the flick Female Victim.jpg|Female victim of the werewolf Night Bat.jpg|A vampire bat that Emo Crys get chased by. Wolf parent.jpg|One of Chris's parents Frankenstein Kid.jpg|The replica of Frankenstein Screenshots Meaty and Chris.png Gleaming Eyes.png|Emo Crys' eyes gleamed Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Featured Articles Category:Wild Grinders